The Deepest Scar
by SceneSceneJellyBean
Summary: "True love burns the brightest, But the brightest flame leaves the deepest scar;
1. Prologue

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction and I'm excited/nervous/worried to know what you guys think about it. I know I probably should be revising because I have some big exams coming up but this idea came to me and I just had to start writing it. So, anyway... On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance!

* * *

**_Prologue  
_**

_Sonny __Monroe__ sat in **his** dressing room. _**_Chad_****_ Dylan Cooper's_**_ dressing room. The boy she **loved**, more than anything._

_There was a time when she believed that nothing in the world could tear them apart, not even their disapproving casts. But as she sat on his couch watching him as he changed into his next outfit for 'Mackenzie Falls', she couldn't help but wonder._

_She glanced away from him and down towards her ever-so-slightly swollen stomach as she rubbed tiny, soothing circles upon it. The thought of telling him was all that crossed her mind, everyday. Would he still want to be with her? Would he comfort her? Would he still love her?_

_She didn't think that he would ever be so cruel as to just walk away when she needed him the most, but a tiny part of her, deep inside her head, screamed **'No!'** to all of the questions circling her brain._

_She thought back to the times when her and her best friend, Lucy, watched him on '__Mackenzie__Falls__' every week._

_Lucy would always go over to Sonny's on a Friday after school to watch the beloved show. They would sit on Sonny's bed with a big bowl of popcorn and discuss how they would first meet __Chad__ Dylan Cooper. Sonny never thought she would ever actually meet him, let alone become his girlfriend of over a year and 5 months._

_As she thought of her life back in __Wisconsin__, she remembered all of her previous boyfriends, Jake, Michael and Robert. None of them were as funny, handsome or charming as __Chad__ Dylan Cooper, **her** __Chad__ Dylan Cooper. The CDC whose face was plastered across almost every inch of Sonny's __Wisconsin__ bedroom. And her __Hollywood__ one, too._

_Even if he was as perfect as Sonny believed him to be, she still didn't know what he would say._

_When she had first met him, she was quite clearly star struck. However, the novelty of that soon wore off as she got to know him as the self-centred, egotistical, jerk-throb he once was. Her cast had convinced her that he was a bad person but no matter how much they tried to persuade her, the little voice was constantly there, reminding her of his sweet side._

_Of course, being __Chad__ Dylan Cooper, he fought for what he wanted. So, the more Sonny's cast convinced her he was bad news, the more effort he put in to trying to win her over._

_"Sonny, what's wrong?" Eyes wide as he rushed to her, crouching in front of where she sat making his eyes level with hers and wiping away the tear that she never realised was staining her cheek._

_Sonny did her best to avoid gazing into his piercing blue eyes that she adored so much and simply said, "Nothing." She bit the inside of her lip trying to bite back her sobs._

_"Sonny," __Chad__ said calmly. "I know you, and I know that when you say 'nothing' it always means 'something'."_

_She didn't reply for a while, so __Chad__ brought his hand up to her chin and gently tilted her face so that she was looking him dead in the eyes. "Sonny, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?" She nodded. "Well, then what is it?"_

_"I-I…" She began, knowing it wasn't going to get her anywhere. She couldn't carry on like this; she knew it had to end. "I'm leaving."_

_Chad__ began to slowly pull away in shock of what he had just learned. "B-but, why? Was it something I did? I can fix it, I don't car-"_

_"__Chad__, that's the problem." She cut him off, "You can't fix it. Nobody can." Confusion instantly took over all of his features. "This is for the best. Trust me."_

_"No." He stated simply. "You can't. I won't let you, Sonny."_

_"I have to go, __Chad__." She said standing up. "My mom and I are moving back to __Wisconsin__."_

_"But, why?"_

_"I-I…" Sonny said, searching for an excuse. "I was fired."_

_"That doesn't mean you have to move, Sonny!" Then silence fell over the room._

_"I need to go now." Sonny said, "I love you, __Chad__, **so** much." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and ran out of the room, letting the tears fall as she ignored his cries for her to come back._

****

_That was the last they ever saw of each other._

* * *

_The next day, __Chad__ walked onto the studio lot, eyes red and swollen from crying all night. His hair was a complete mess and his clothes were no better._

_The cast of 'So Random!' came running up to him yelling, incoherently._

_"This is all your fault!" Nico yelled._

_Then Tawni joined in. "I knew you were bad news, but would Sonny listen? No!"_

_"What are you talking about?" __Chad__ said._

_"Sonny quit!" Zora shouted. "And we have a feeling that it is because of you!"_

_"Sonny quit?" __Chad__ said slowly. "Why- But -She said that she was fired!"_

_The 'So Random!' cast looked at each other in confusion while Chad broke out into yet another set of tears and ran back to his car and drove away._

* * *

_Sonny was back. She was back to her home in __Wisconsin__._

_As she stood outside of her old bedroom she braced herself for the tears that were about to come. Then she slowly, and reluctantly, turned the door handle and opened the door to see her room exactly as she had left it; covered with pictures of him._

_She marched over to her wall and tore down the posters, tears streaming down her cheeks as she did so. Why was this happening to her? It just wasn't fair._

_She sat back on her bed, panting slightly from the effort she had put into ripping up every remainder of __Chad__. She pulled out her phone to see 19 missed calls from him and several texts asking her to come back, to talk to him. She opened up a new message and sent a reply._

**_Dear _****_Chad_****_,_**

**_I'm so sorry about everything that happened but I really don't think I can handle this. I need you to know that I really do love you but I think it would be for the best if you didn't try to get in touch with me again. I know that you probably don't understand it, but please accept it. It's for the best._**

**_I love you,  
_****_Sonny x_**

_She pressed send and then blocked and deleted his number so that she wouldn't have to see his name cross her screen ever again._

_She leaned on the headboard of the bed and cried as she rubbed soothing patterns across her stomach. She would never know how he handled the news now. If he would have been mad, upset, happy?_

_The thought that he would be happy killed her. It was a baby, their baby._

_And it was gone._

_Forever._

* * *

So, there it is... The prologue.  
Thanks for reading this and please review :)

Also, check out **Evil Beware We Have Waffles**'s stories; she's incredible :D

**_Lucy x_**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Deepest Scar**

_"True love burns the brightest,_  
_But the brightest flame leaves **the deepest scar**;_

* * *

I felt the cool wind blow through my hair as I leaned on the balcony, cup of coffee in one hand, and my other hand playing with my heart-shaped locket that was dangled around my neck. My cow print iPhone was resting on the balcony. I glanced at the time on my phone, I had to get going for work soon and I knew it; I was just delaying it.

I hated my job. Being a receptionist at a dentist surgery was definitely **not** how I pictured my life. I had always imagined that if I was to do anything other than perform, I would be a kindergarten teacher but I could barely look at a child without tears forming, after what happened between Chad and I.

**Chad**.

I hadn't thought of him in so long…

I wish. He was the only thought that crossed my mind, everyday. He and what could have been. We could've been a family; just the three of us.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and went back inside.

I had moved to Miami, Florida just after I had turned twenty. I decided I needed to break away from my parents and become independent; so I came here. That was five years ago. Five long years. I went back home on the holidays, but other than that, I never saw my mother and father a lot.

I did have an okay life here, though. I had a good home, good friends, not-so-good job, but nonetheless, an okay life.

I picked up my blue tote bag and left my house. As I drove to work, I listened to the radio playing one of my favourite songs. Soon the song finished and the announcer came on.

"That was a nice, summery song by Colbie Caillat there and now we have an interview with movie sensation Chad Dylan Cooper who is currently-"

I quickly switched it off, I didn't want to hear his voice; it would hurt too much. Remind me of his cries pleading for me to come back.

* * *

I walked into work and ran over to Melissa, the other receptionist and my best friend. She walked towards me and gave me a quick hello hug. "Alison Monroe. You are late again." She said in a jokey voice, imitating our boss.

I laughed and replied, "I know, I'm sorry but you know that if you call me Alison again, I will have to kill you."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be late, **Alison**." She said, drawing out my name just to mock me.

"I said 'I'm sorry', what more do you want, Lyss?"

"Oh, Ali, you know I'm just messing with you."

"Thank you, that's much better." I hated being called Alison by her, it just seemed unnatural. My close friends all called me Ali, anyone else called me Alison. Nobody ever called me Sonny, not anymore. That name just didn't fit me now; I guess I grew out of it. "Now, does Anna know that I'm late?"

"No, she doesn't." Lyss replied, "When she got here and asked where you were I told her you went to the toilet, she bought it and went into her office; so you're safe."

I let out a sigh of relief and sat behind the counter.

"So," Lyss started, "I have some news."

"Good or bad?" I asked, as I filed some paperwork.

"Oh, most definitely good." She said as she held her left hand in front of my face. I noticed a gorgeous diamond ring on her hand.

"Oh, my god! Mark proposed!" I squealed. "Congratulations, Lyss! I knew he would, I could just feel it."

"Yeah, right," She laughed, "You don't know anything."

"Hey," I whined, mock offended, "I know how to file this paperwork."

"Clearly not, seeing as you put it in the wrong place." She said, taking one of the files from where I put it and moving it to a different place.

"Oh…" We both burst out laughing. After about a minute, we realised there was a client standing in front of the desk. I cleared my throat, "How can I help?"

* * *

"To you!" I said, holding up my glass of champagne.

"To me!" Lyss clinked her glass with mine.

After we had finished work, we both decide to celebrate Lyss' engagement. Lyss came round to my beach house and we had an evening in together.

We were watching the television when an advert came on for some TV show that Chad Dylan Cooper was guest starring in. I quickly reached for the remote and flipped the channel.

"Seriously, Ali, you have to tell me what's wrong. You do this every time Chad Dylan Cooper is mentioned." I hadn't told anyone about my past, not even Lyss. It was too painful to relive.

"Nothing, I- I just- I really don't like him." I lied.

"Ali. Don't lie to me. I know something's up." She said, "Please, tell me. I won't judge you or anything if that's why you won't tell me."

I shook my head, "I can't."

"Please." She said simply.

"Fine, but it's a long story. A very, very long story." She nodded and I stood up. I walked to my bedroom and grabbed a box. I placed the DVD inside the DVD player and pressed play.

"**Are you ready to get 'So Random!'?"** The announcers' voice rang through the room. **"With special guest star, Chad Dylan Cooper!"**

I watched as he casually strolled along in his paramedics' uniform. He looked so gorgeous and I couldn't help but think back to that time when he was so insistent that I would fall deeply in love with him. Back then, I would've never thought that it would really happen.

Then the shot widened to reveal me stood at the side of the stage, primping for Chad. Lyss gasped, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Ali, is that you?" I nodded, "I can't believe that you were on TV."

She settled back into the couch and watched the rest of the sketch, laughing hysterically. After it finished, I turned off the TV.

"How come you never told me this?"

"It brings back painful memories." I said.

"What happened?"

"Well, when I started 'So Random!' I was fifteen years old. That was when I met Chad Dylan Cooper." I began. "At first, I was star struck and then…"

I began to explain all the times Chad and I had spent together.

"…and then he asked me out."

"You dated **the** Chad Dylan Cooper?" Lyss yelled.

I nodded, "For over a year and five months."

"What happened?" She asked, "Why did you break up?"

"Well, one night we were round his house and we- we- you know." Lyss' eyes widened as she realised what I was hinting. "Anyway, a few weeks after, I found out that I was pregnant." I said, biting back the tears. "Unfortunately, before I got to tell Chad, I- I miscarried."

I could barely contain my sobs, just saying it out loud made it seem so much more real than it was before.

"Oh, my god. Ali, I had no idea!" She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. "You were only sixteen?"

"Just turned seventeen," I sobbed, "Anyway, I never told him, I just left. I couldn't handle it and I freaked out." Then I broke down.

"Shhh, it's okay, Ali, I'm here." She said as she hugged me comfortingly.

I had never told anyone about this, not my parents, not even Lucy. I didn't want to tell my parents because I thought they would be upset that I was so 'irresponsible' and I didn't tell Lucy because… well, I have no idea why I didn't tell Lucy, but I didn't.

"It's all going to be okay." She whispered.

"No, it isn't. I loved him and I just let him go." I cried, "Why did I do that? I'm such an idiot!"

"No, you aren't. You were just young. You made a mistake, we all do."

"Not leaving the love of your life."

"Ali, maybe you should just try and get some sleep. Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

I nodded, "That would be nice."

That night I dreamt of the most physically painful moment of my entire life, the moment that changed everything, and not for the better.

* * *

"_Check it out! Mr. Policeman's buying a stick of gum!" Tawni said to me, enthusiastically._

"_Check it out! He totally is!" I said, matching her enthusiasm level._

_Tawni turned to Grady/the Policeman. "Check it out! If you chew this while you're chasing someone, you could choke!"_

"_Check it out! She's totally right!" I said to Grady as he pursed his lips impatiently._

"_Check it out! I know!" Tawni turned towards me, flipping her hair as she spoke. _

"_Check it out! You're so smar-" I suddenly keeled over in pain and clutched my stomach. I began to breath heavily and screamed the words 'ow, ow, ow!' over and over as everybody rushed to my side._

**"_Sonny, what's wrong?"  
_"_Are you alright?"  
_"_Are you okay, Sonny?"_**

_People yelled questions at me from all sides. My head began to throb along with my stomach. I tried to breath through the pain but with every breath I took it just grew stronger. _

"_I-I need to lie down." Marshall nodded and everyone else gave me concerned looks. I started for the door, grasping my pounding stomach. Tawni started to follow me to our dressing room. "Alone."_

_I ran quickly inside and slammed the door behind me. I sat on my chair in front of my vanity and began to take deep breaths. _

_I knew that I would feel some cramps as a sign that my stomach was growing but I never realised they would hurt so much. It was like somebody had taken a sledgehammer and hit me in the stomach with it, repeatedly._

_I stood up and started to pace, thinking maybe movement would make me ignore the feeling that shot through me like a bullet. _

_As I walked back to my side of the room, I noticed there was blood on the chair that I had been sat on. I ran into the bathroom and checked my underwear. _

_The blood was beginning to pool and I looked down in horror. This wasn't like my normal periods, and I wasn't even supposed to have a period anymore! _

_This wasn't a good sign at all._

* * *

I hope you liked it :)  
Review? Yes? Good :)

**_Lucy x_**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Deepest Scar**

_"True love burns the brightest,_  
_But the brightest flame leaves **the deepest scar**;_

* * *

I walked out of the door and headed for work. Lyss had already left to go home and change so I was left all alone again. I was wearing my receptionists' uniform and my hair was tied into a sloppy bun; I didn't really care how I looked today, I wasn't feeling happy so I couldn't bring myself to look happy.

As I stopped the car at a traffic light, I sighed and glanced out the window. I watched all the busy shoppers pass in and out of the fancy shops and all of the parents dragging their children along beside them; I would give anything if that could be me but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Then, I saw a familiar face walk past, a face I never thought I'd see again; **his** face.

Suddenly I heard beeping behind me and I realised the traffic lights had changed, I drove off in a hurry, not wanting to annoy anymore people.

I could not believe that just happened. It's like I'm going back to how I was when I first moved back to Wisconsin. I saw him everywhere. Well, it wasn't really him. I was just imagining it; imagining that he was coming to fight for me, to show me that I was safe and nothing could hurt me again.

I hated that I couldn't move on. I had never had a boyfriend since Chad. I knew it was pointless. Even after all these years, I could barely look at another man. No man could ever fill his shoes. He was the most amazing boyfriend I could've asked for and I left him.

I never listened to any news about him; partly because it hurt to see his face or hear his voice but largely because I knew sooner or later there would be news with him and a new girl; my replacement.

I pulled into the parking lot at work and walked inside. Lyss greeted me sympathetically and I instantly regretted telling her the truth about myself. I never told anybody because I didn't want them to treat me like a pathetic puppy dog.

"Lyss," I began to ask, "You won't tell anyone what I told you yesterday, will you? Not even Mark?"

"I promise." She held out her pinkie finger and I shook it.

After a long days work, I had to go and buy groceries so I changed into a blue tank top and some denim shorts, and I headed down to the local store. I decided to walk, get some fresh air. I enjoyed walking because it gave me time to think, about what I wasn't always sure but it was calming nonetheless.

I thought about how much I missed my old life in California; my cast, my job, my boyfriend. The only things that I knew about them was that Nico and Grady were now directing and writing for 'So Random!', Zora still did her own prank show, Tawni was in a hit sitcom and had just brought out her own clothing line, and Chad was starring in movies. Movies that I refused to go and see.

Just as I left the store with my shopping, I saw his face again, he was wearing the same denim jeans and blue t-shirt as before, had his hair styled away from his face, and he had blacked out shades on. He looked amazing. Too bad he was only a figment of my imagination.

I would give for anything him to be real. I would give up everything just to spend two more minutes with him. But he wasn't there and I wouldn't ever be able to spend any more time with him so I shook my head and walked home.

The weekend had finally arrived and I had the day off of work. I loved the weekends because I got to have some quality 'me' time. That or I hung out with Lyss and sometimes Mark.

I sat on the deck chair placed on my balcony and breathed in the sea air. I sat there toying with my locket and trying to decide what to do with myself that day, I knew that Lyss and Mark were hanging out today, just the two of them, so that was out. The only other thing I could think of would be stay here and watch TV.

I decided to have a 'Chad Dylan Cooper' day to try and get him off of my mind. I thought that if I watched lots of videos of him, I would stop seeing him everywhere I went.

It sounds weird, I know, but it has worked before.

So, I grabbed my 'Mackenzie Falls' box set, that was tucked deep in my cupboards, and I settled into my couch, wrapping my duvet around me. I had a box of tissues at the ready on the coffee table in front of me.

I watched as he acted. His beautiful blonde hair swishing as he walked; his blue, sparkly eyes full of emotion.

My mind drifted back to the times when I used to just sit at his set and watch him act, those were some of the best days because I was watching the one I love, doing what he loves.

* * *

"_Hey, Sonshine," He snuck up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Crashing my set, again?"_

_I turned in his arms and looked into two pools of blue. "Why, I do believe I am. Again." I joked. "You have a problem with that?"_

"_None whatsoever," he replied, "because that means I get to do this __**again**__." He repeated as he lowered his head to mine and lightly touched our lips together. I smiled into the short kiss and grinned as he pulled away._

"_Well, I'm glad I came then." I grinned and kissed him again. "You were brilliant in that last scene by the way. I could actually feel my jealousy building because of you and Portlyn." I joked._

"_Well, thank you. I know I've said it plenty of times but I'll say it once more, Portlyn is only my love interest on screen, off screen I only have place for one, special random," He said, my grin widening as he said that. "Tawni." I playfully slapped his arm as he chuckled at my mock-offended face._

"_I'll get you for that, Mr. Cooper." I said._

"_I'd like to see you try, Ms. Munroe."_

"_Fine, I will."_

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

"_Good."_

"_Good."_

"_So, we're good?"_

"_Oh, we're so good."_

_He chuckled lightly at our usual argument, "I love you, Sonny."_

"_I love you, too, Chad."_

"_Forever and ever?"_

"_Forever and ever."_

* * *

I snapped out of my day dream and realised the DVD had finished. I grabbed the remote and flicked through the TV channels, searching for an image of his face. I soon found one, which wasn't particularly hard since the media were always 'Chad crazy', and I flung the remote back on the couch.

Chad was sat in a directors chair in front of a huge poster for his movie, 'Love is Hard', there was an interviewer sat in a similar chair opposite him with a different poster for the movie behind him. He had his hair styled off of his face and he was wearing a casual suit.

"**Now, tell me, Chad, what was it like working with newcomer, Miranda Evans?"** The interviewer asked.

"**It was fantastic, Miranda was really professional, which surprised me since this was her first lead role, but she coped brilliantly and did a fantastic job. She was a lot of fun to work with as well; she really is a sweet, down-to-earth girl and I think she'll go far in this business."** He answered; his voice had slightly matured since she'd last seen him. It was slightly lower and a bit huskier than before. He sounded good.

"**Okay, so, we all know that Chad Dylan Cooper is very picky when it comes to choosing movie roles,"** The interviewer stated. **"What drew you to this particular movie, 'Love is Hard'?"**

"**Well, I really liked the story line and I thought I would be able to play this character well because we are a lot alike, in a way."** He nodded quietly.

"**Oh, really? How so?"** The interviewer enquired.

"**Well, we both started out as an egotistical jerk but the girl that we fall for changes us."** He said, giving very vague details.

"**Okay, well, your film is all about heartbreak and losing the one you love."** Chad nodded at his statement. **"How did you play your character? Did you draw from any past experiences?"**

"**Ermm-" **He began. **"I- actually, yes. That's another thing my character and I have in common. When I was eighteen, eight years ago, I had my heart broken. I'd rather not get into it though."** I could see the sadness in his eyes and I finally realised how much pain I had caused him. I left him without any reason and told him never to contact me again. If he had told me that, I would've been completely destroyed.

"**That's fine, I completely understand."** The interviewer said; the sympathy evident in his voice.

I couldn't handle this; I switched off the TV and went to my bedroom. I decided to go to my quiet place, the beach. I threw on my white bikini and a blue cover up on top. I grabbed my bag, chucked some things in and left the house; putting on my sunglasses and tying my hair up in a messy bun as I went.

I made my way down to the beach and sat down on the deserted stretch of sand. It always shocked me that nobody came here because it was such a nice, peaceful area. I was glad nobody did, though, because it was my area; my quiet place.

I watched the waves as they washed up the shore and pulled away, repeatedly. It was so soothing, I felt like I could fall asleep; which eventually I did.

* * *

Thanks for reading :D  
Please review, it would mean a lot to me :)

**_Lucy x_**


End file.
